The uniqueness of Prophet T.B. Joshua
Love him or hate him, he is a public figure that can not be ignored. Nigerians have become notorious for trickery and bribery the world over. Their notoriety is so wide spread that in some places just possessing a Nigerian passport draws the trail of the police. In almost every country there are crooks and honest people, Nigeria is no exception. The good news is that all is not rotten, in the basket of rottenness. But what is it that makes T. B. Joshua unique. By the way, I am neither his fan nor his foe.Below find things that T.B. Joshua does, which other men of God don't. These are the things that make him a darling of the people despite the negative publicity campaign by his fellow church men and the media. 1. His charity work He is not the richest when compared to the other Nigerian pastors who are reputedly super rich. One has five personal jets. Just one similar jet stirred controversy in Malawi when our president bought it, but a certain Nigerian pastor has five of them. Some own big hotels, printing presses, limousines, and big companies. The irony is, you hardly hear of them giving to the poor, the widows, the lame and the blind. T.B. Joshua gives liberally, giving out even cars while others are stockpiling them in their compounds. He gives scholarships and his ministry has helped educate many people up to university level. 2.' His humility' He is a down to earth person. He mingles with people, breaks down his English so people can understand while mending marriages and hearts of people. He is seen having lunch with old people, the lame and what have you. He is seen comforting people and many times he has been heard telling childless parents that he will be their child. He jokes freely with all while most of the men of God we know, believe in being serious, and by that I mean living a separated life and mingling with nobody. 3.' His father heart' He is the only one I know, and I stand to be corrected, who has identified and recruited people, and is training them in his own church. He is exposing them and even allows them to appear on the television alongside him. Sometimes he even goes back stage while they take charge of the services. Show me any other minister or leader who has done that. All the others make sure that the television is off limit for any budding or aspiring preacher. If you find them grooming someone, then, be sure, he is one of their kin and folk, otherwise, NO WAY!! Some feel so insecure that they have to rush home leaving meetings so that nobody preaches apart from them. 4.' He is no globe trotter' Seems like this man knows his mission field – Nigeria. He rarely goes out of his country. He has the courage to send some of his boys to the United States of America to do ministry. This is a direct opposite of what the ministers we know are doing. This T. B. Joshua man is never excited with foreign trips which others would quickly take up at the expense of their local flock. He is different. People find him where he is based. People from European countries have to swallow their pride and go to Nigeria if they want him. What a contrast to most preachers we know. I have deliberately left out issues to do with the way he ministers. Not all people agree on that, that's why others brand him "controversial". These issues are more theological than otherwise and as you know, the pew man is not conversant with theological issues. He is a bench warmer and a layman sitting at the back of some church. Sources Category:Religion, legend, scoan, church